Love Pyramid
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: After the conflict they had will James and pyramid head decide to be friend or will something more come between them? And will a little stalker try and get them together with some help from surprise guests? Maybe. Ugh I can make this better if i wasn't tired! SO DON'T HATE ME!


Love Pyramid.

James Sunderland X Pyramid Head.

Chapter One.

My breathing became rapid as I looked over. There he was his pyramid shaped head and strong muscular body dragging his Great Knife. _Screech! Thud thud Screech! Thud thud._ I looked up sweat ripping down my face. Up above me was a long pipe. I if I grabbed it I could whack that creature with it! _ Screech! Thud thud Screech! Thud thud._ The noise got louder as Pyramid Head advanced toward me. _'This is my only chance!' _ I thought. Squeezing my eyes shut I jumped up grabbing the pipe. My weight caused it to snap making me fall to the ground with a loud bang. I kept my eyes closed praying to some unknown god. (if there was any go in this place.) To help me, slowly I opened my eyes and realized how stupid that was. Leaning over me was him, the ferocious monster, the devil himself. I squeezed the pipe and swung hearing a clank and something falling off. I looked over and saw a pyramid shaped helmet.

'_Uh oh.' _ I thought as I looked over to pyramid head. He had his arm covering his face as he gripped his knife trugging off quickly or however fast you can go dragging an enormous knife.

"At least I'm safe for now." I said to myself. Or am I? Fear struck my face as I realized what I've done.

_**Pyramid Head's POV.**_

I rushed down the halls and uncovered my face and looked over. Seeing no one coming I sunk down and pressed my hand to my face. I couldn't believe it for the first time ever I was scared. Scared of him seeing my face! I sighed and got up dragging my knife with me to Apt. 16B As I opened the door I was met with a peep. I smiled and closed the door and put my knife by it and walked over to the little Larval stalker. His happiness showed as he jumped into my arms and squeezed me as tight as his little arms could.

"Hello peep." I said to my little creature as he tried to squeeze me. As adorarble as he is he has a strong grip.

"PEEEP!" He screeched at me as he pointed to the fridge. I smiled and hugged him taking him over there. I sat him on the counter and opened the fridge.

"What do you want?" I asked. Peep squeaked at me and pointed to the bowl of fruit. I laughed and grabbed the bowl and closed the door handing the bowl to him. I snickered as he tried to eat it. (Let's pretened they have mouths but really tiny ones makes them less adorable.) As he tried to bite down on the apple. I yawned and walked over to my comfortable bed and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

_**But as Pyramid head fell asleep Peep grabbed his unharmed apple and climbed down the counter. He looked at him and giggled jumping up twisting the handle and running off in the hall.**_

I woke up seven minutes later and sat up stretching as I blinked my eyes I noticed something missing. Panicing I looked around for peep wondering if he has playing hide and seek which is also his favorite game. Quickly I jumped up and grabbed my spear running out the door. If he wasn't in here then he must be out there. I must have ran down several halls cause I started wheezing. Ugh I should really work out much more than just taking steriods. As I caught my breath I heard a struggled peeping noise. It was peep! And how do I know this well peep is the only one that peeps instead of meeps…I'll explain later. I sprinted down the hall and saw peep! He was dragging the helmet I lost and trying to escape a grey child. I ran to the grey child and grabbed it ripping it's head off. Sighing I grabbed Peep and hugged him without hitting him with my helm.

"What were you doing out here?! You could've been killed." I yelled at him.

"Peeep." He said sadly and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him I couldn't bare to lose him he is the only one who isn't scared of me and my only friend. As I started walking back to are home Peep started playing with my spear and pretending to stab monsters and almost killing me with the thing. I opened my door and put Peep down and closing the door. Peep started to grab my leg and point to the window I sighed and looked up right in front of me was him…that little blonde bitch!

* * *

**Hey I'm back. And I'm staying maybe anyway this story isn't great one cause I'm tired and stressed two I have to go to red rock for counceling and three where reading a book in school called Something rains here me cry? And a play called The diary of Anne Frank and the grammer is killing me and my spelling ugh so it's been a lot anyway I am writing the second chapter to together forever YAY! And more that you begged me for…THANKYOU! Anyway lol so yeah. SO BYEEE FOR NOW IF I DON'T GET CAUGHT UP WITH JUNJO ROMANTICA!**


End file.
